Avenging Arrow Mature Chapters
by remerkaba
Summary: Avenging Arrow is my Avengers/Arrow crossover. Steve/Felicity pairing. It is 'T' rated. This is the Mature version of the story. If you want to read the mature version instead of the teen version, read these chapters in place of the same numbered chapters.


AN: Thank you Taskeeng, Spartan303 and Sheridan for the beta! You guys rock! Sorry about the slow updates. I've actually had this chapter ready for a little while but between foaling season, cows and my day job, I've been asleep on my feet by the time I hit the door. Thank you everyone that is still reading and everyone that has sent messages and comments. You guys are awesome for sticking with me when this is taking so long to get updated!

AN IMPORTANT: This is the more mature version of Avenging Arrow chapter 22. I didn't want to change the rating on the story so I am posting it seporately. If you want to read the more Teen version I've posted that as normal in my story Avenging Arrow. If you want to read this chapter in a version that is slightly more Mature than I thought I should post on …. go over to Archive of Our Own. Its there under the same name and same chapter number.

Hope I wasn't confusing.

Chapter 22 - Good Morning

Felicity was having a good dream. She squirmed a little as she started to become more aware of it. There was warmth and pressure at her center and it was making her body tremble with sensation. She was slowly building toward climax, just as she had more times than she could count last night.

Shifting restlessly, Felicity pushed her hips into the sensation. The extra pressure was rewarded by her warmth being parted and a finger slipping inside. She moaned and slipped a little more toward consciousness, but the dream was so nice and hot and felt so good that she fought to stay in it. She was so near to the edge. She wanted to fly again.

Just as the thought hit, Felicity's eyes opened. She glanced down to see Steve between her legs, a wicked twinkle to his blue eyes. She didn't have a chance to say anything as the next second she was flying apart, his name torn from her lips. Steve didn't move away. He stayed with her, using his tongue and fingers to work her gently through her orgasm, drawing it out impossibly long.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled as he moved up her body and kissed her lightly. He tasted like her. Felicity would have deepened the kiss, but she was still panting as little aftershocks coursed through her body. Damn this man was incredible.

"I thought I was dreaming, but then I wasn't," she babbled, mind still not back to earth. Steve chuckled and pulled her across him. The easy way he had about him as he picked her up and moved her where he wanted her was going to take some getting used to. She loved how at home Steve was in his own body.

"Would you like breakfast?" he asked, rubbing his fingers back and forth across her back. It felt good.

"I was just thinking about that. I was thinking about how important protein is first thing in the morning," she told him as she pushed up on her hands and started to work her way down his body. Steve started to sit up, but she looked up and pointed for him to lie back down. His eyes got a little wider but he didn't stop her as she continued kissing her way down his perfectly formed abs. She sat up a little to enjoy the view as she kissed, nipped and licked her way down to his thighs.

Felicity was careful to avoid Steve's growing erection. She pushed at his legs, getting him to open wider for her. She rocked back a bit so she could bunch the covers under his hips, lifting his butt just slightly. He moaned before she'd even had a chance to touch him again.

Leaning down, Felicity nipped lightly at his inner thigh before soothing the spot with her tongue. She repeated the process, intermixed with small kisses and licks all around where he wanted her most.

"Felicity," Steve moaned, reaching for her and sliding his hand into her hair. He didn't push or guide her, just held on like he needed the connection.

By the time Felicity had worked her way to his shaft she was doing, he was panting and moaning. Steve let go of her hair in favor of gripping the sheets. He was staying remarkably still; he had a lot of control. She was determined to make a dent in that iron will of his. Nuzzling along his heavy sack, she used her nose to lift them out of her way and lick at the strip of flesh just below. Steve groaned and bucked up a little before he settled again. Encouraged by his reaction, Felicity didn't stop licking and sucking lightly at him.

When she lifted her head and took the left side of his sack into her mouth, Steve came off the sheets. If her hands hadn't been on his hips, anticipating a reaction, she'd have been knocked loose. As it was, she held on and used her tongue to swirl around first one side then the other. He was too large for her to get both in her mouth, but the suction as she slid her lips back and forth, alternating which she sucked deep into the wet warmth of her mouth was pulling all kinds of interesting noises out of Steve.

"Felicity," he gasped, "Doll, I'm going to lose it if you keep doing that."

"Mmmmm," she hummed in agreement. Continuing to alternate her tongue against one side, then the other, she worked her way up, licking the spot right below the underside of his throbbing erection. Steve's whole body tensed, the air leaving his lungs with a hiss. Felicity smiled to herself before sliding her tongue up the length of him, pausing to taste his essence as droplets escaped him.

Steve moaned, tossing his head back. Felicity heard sheets tearing under his grip as she slid her lips down his length, taking him deep in her throat. She looked up at Steve as she swallowed past her gag reflex to take him in as far as she was able. Steve's eyes were deep blue and blown wide with passion. He reached for her, running his hand along her cheek. A moan escaped her as she realized he could feel himself inside her cheek as she allowed him to slide partially out of her mouth before sucking him back in.

"Doll, I'm so close," he breathed out, reaching for her as if he was going to pull her up. She grabbed his hand and moved it to his stomach, patting it to tell him that she wanted him to stay there while pushing herself up over him.

"That's the idea, Steve," she told him, replacing her mouth with her hand for a moment. "I want to taste you." With a groan that sounded almost like her name, Steve dropped his head back to the bed and stopped trying to pull her up.

Felicity didn't stop using her hand, but slid it down his shaft so that she could suck him deep into her mouth once more. She hummed her enjoyment and felt him twitch. Speeding up her rhythm, she was glad to feel him pushing himself into her. He was being careful, but she could tell he was losing some of his control. She hollowed out her cheeks and swirled her tongue to lick at the underside of him.

Steve groaned and gave a half thrust toward her. His body was shaking with the effort of keeping his movements small. Pulling almost off of him, she met and held his eyes before she used her mouth and hands to completely envelop him. Using her other hand, she reached under him and rolled his tightened sack between her fingers, squeezing lightly. Steve keened and shouted her name as his whole body went rigid. He reached for her, curling a hand in her hair as he emptied himself across her tongue and down her throat.

Felicity kept sucking and licking, easing up on the intensity as she helped him ride out his orgasm just as he'd done for her.

"You're going to kill me," Steve told her, taking a shuddering breath and pulling her back up across his body.

"Should I not do that again?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm not complaining, doll baby," he was quick to tell her. She could feel his body relaxing under hers. "Can't think of a better way to go."

"Somehow I think you probably have a few years left," she told him as she pushed herself up, her hands flat on his sculpted chest. "Wait, you are like 90 something. I guess I do have to be careful not to induce a heart attack," she joked, trying and failing to look serious.

"Old Man jokes…Is that how it is?" he questioned, flipping them over and trapping her between his arms and body. The next thing Felicity felt were fingers tickling down her side. She burst into laughter and started squirming to get out from under him. Tickling was her weakness; she was helpless when it came to such tactics.

"Not fair!" she shouted between fits of laughter.

"I'm 95. I have to take any advantage I have before I succumb to my advanced age," he informed her, not letting up on the tickling. "Maybe you can help me pick out a walker later today."

"Ok," she squeaked, "I take it back."

Steve smiled and stopped tickling, rolling to his side and allowing her to catch her breath. She rolled over toward him and smiled, still breathing hard from the work of fighting off his fingers.

"That was unfair," she told him. She turned and looked up at him appraisingly. She gently lifted a hand and ran it across his shoulder. Steve shuddered and relaxed. He had tensed slightly when she'd lifted her hand. He had probably thought she was going to get him back for the tickling, which she was going to, but not quite so overtly. Running her hand back and forth across his arm, letting her nails scratch lightly, Steve almost purred. He stretched his heavily muscled arm and gave her more room to work. That was the opening she'd been waiting for. She pounced, sliding her fingers into his armpit and wiggling. Steve yelped, twisted away and flipped on his side all in one go. Felicity was dislodged, but not before she'd gotten her answer.

"Victory!" she shouted. "Captain America has ticklish pits!" She launched herself at him, landing on his chest while her fingers slipped under each arm. Steve couldn't do much with his arms plastered against his sides, trying to stop her wiggling fingers. She was sitting in such a way that he'd have to move his arms to keep her from falling if he tried to dislodge her. Steve wouldn't let her get hurt and that was going to ensure her the win. She smiled at the thought right before the laughing man beneath her bucked her way up into the air, dislodging her and her fingers.

Felicity squealed as she rose into the air, expecting to hit the floor on her way back down, but strong arms reached out to pluck her to safety. Those same strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against the hard wall of Steve's chest. He was still laughing, but this time he had her arms pinned to her sides and her fingers safely away from sensitive areas.

"Talk about unfair doll, no one's tickled me since the 40s." She was feeling very proud of herself.

"That's because I bet they don't know you're ticklish and besides, you started it," she pointed out looking back over her shoulder. There was no point in squirming. His arms were solid as steel. "Come to think of it, do any of your Avenger buddies know you're ticklish?" She wondered out loud. Felicity found herself released as Steve sat up, an almost panicked look on his face.

"You wouldn't do that sort of thing to your best guy would you, doll?" Steve asked. His innocent blue eyes and puppy dog look were powerful weapons and Felicity found herself melting. "You can't let Nat or Thor know." He thought for a moment. "Especially Thor, he would have a field day." That confession made her look twice at him. The God of Thunder would have a field day with the knowledge that Steve was ticklish? She wasn't sure what to think of that so she stored the information away for later.

She smiled at him, "Your secret is safe with me." Steve looked relieved. "On one condition," she added and watched his face fall.

"Condition?" he questioned, looking intrigued and weary at the same time. "What's the condition?"

"Hmmm," she considered, enjoying the worried look that appeared on his face. "Breakfast," she decided. "Do you have time to go to breakfast with me before you meet Oliver?"

"That's a deal," Steve smiled, rolling out of bed. "Shower?" he asked, holding out his hand to help her up. Felicity eyed his hand before taking it, but she didn't let him pull her into the shower.

"A shower sounds good, but taken separately or we will never make it to breakfast." Felicity slipped past a disappointed looking Steve and into the bathroom. She was smiling as she turned on the water and stepped in. The warm water felt like heaven as it ran over her deliciously sore muscles. It was the best morning she could remember in a very long time.


End file.
